


Clay

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Summary: feel free to leave comments!<3 I feed off of them and they're what keep me writing <3
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Clay

You smiled as you sat your basket down, looking around the small clearing you had found, yet again. As you got comfortable in your usual spot you pulled out your clay.  
  
Today was the day! Today you were going to copy exactly what you were seeing. With careful hands, you began sculpting the flower you were staring at. The petals bent at strange angles were feather light, and were hell to work with. Both sides of the flower were a mirror image of each other, the petals flowing down like feathers. The flower was the perfect replication of angel wings! You just had to perfect making it!  
  
You had found this flower months ago. You had just been walking through the forest, it was one of your days off and you were looking for a bit of inspiration. The flowers around the border of the forest were mostly the same, so you had to venture into the forest. You had passed many flowers, all of which were beautiful, but none of which screamed at you. It was only when you were beginning to give up did you find this flower. You had stumbled into the clearing the flower was in, scratched up and ready to fall asleep on your feet when you tripped over a root and fell face first in front of the flower.  
  
You were more than happy to remember that day. You had become so excited, you wanted to pluck it! But you knew if you did that the flower would die within a week. You had to allow it to grow, had to allow it to live its life fully.  
  
You were surprised to see how long it stayed alive. Surprised, but very pleased.  
  
You focused as much as you could, making the body of the flower, a simple circle with what looked like many small seeds. You had gotten very good at creating this part of the flower, so it only took you a few minutes. What was going to give you the most problems were the petals.  
  
Three hours later your fingers were beginning to cramp. You were so close! So very close, you just had a few more petals to do, and so far everything was perfect, you had gotten the petals perfect, including the veins, the branches of the feathers.  
  
That was until a noise made you jump and destroy the petal you were working on. You growled and looked up. The first time you had ever heard a noise that loud, and it had to be when you were close to finishing your masterpiece!  
  
There laying on the ground was... A daisy? A cute little daisy with legs. That was adorable! The two of you stared at each other for a good few moments before the daisy hopped up and ran off.  
  
“Hey, wait a second!” you yelled as you dropped the ruined petal and chased after it, leaving your belongings behind. You didn’t want to hurt the poor thing, you just wanted to study it! Possibly sculpt it out of clay! That would be adorable, and people would buy it up in no time!  
  
You chased the little fella, yelling at him to slow down, telling it you weren’t going to hurt him, basically the usual for if you were chasing someone. You weren’t even sure if it was a someone. Was it sentient like you? Or was it like an animal? Would you be able to reason with it? Maybe bring it something? What kind of food would it eat? Maybe candy? What about some premium dirt? What about spring water? Mineral water? What the hell do flowers like!?  
  
As you ran you thought about what you could use to lure this little guy to you or to get him to trust you, as you ran after him. Ducking and dodging branches, jumping over roots, over tree stumps. You stumbled a little as you didn’t pick your feet up enough and tripped a little over a raised root. Not having lungs must have been great! This little creature was great at running and dodging.  
  
“Come on, buddy! I swear, I won’t hurt you! I really just want--” you were cut off when you fell on your face. You groaned as you forced yourself up onto your knees. That hurt, you hadn’t realized how fast you were running until that sudden stop. As quickly as you could recover you tried to get up, only to find your legs bound to the ground by thick green vines.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” a growl came from the shadows of the forest, “and what are you doing chasing my daisy?!” the voice boomed. You cowered under the intensity of the voice, as the owner of the voice slowly emerged.  
  
There, slithering out of the trees came a giant… Carnation? It eyed you, a bloodthirsty crazy look in his eyes. You stared up at it, eyes wide. He loomed over you, the foreboding aura around him threatening to suffocate you, as tears began to pool in your eyes. This one, this thing, was a killer, and it was ready to kill you. You curled into yourself, trying to make yourself look smaller, wishing you could disappear into the dirt.  
  
“I asked you a question!” the vines tightened, forcing your knees into the dirt. You whined in pain.  
  
“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I just wanted--”  
  
“Wanted to hurt them!”  
  
“No! No, no I swear! I wanted a better look! I wa-want to t-try to sculpt it! I-I thought it was adorable!” the pressure on your legs lessened as the creature came closer to you.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, little girl!” the pressure on your legs was replaced with the stinging feeling of thorns digging into your flesh. You screamed in pain.  
  
“I’m not lying! I swear!” you cried, rivulets of tears cascading down your cheeks. “I-I’m a sculptor! I sculpt flowers! Please, please, it hurts!”  
  
“Prove it,” he slithered around, studying you. You held up your hands, which were caked in clay. “That could be from anything,” He eyed you up and down. You had “clay” in your hair, on your hands, on your clothes, everywhere. He could see all of that, but really that could be from anywhere, it just looked like dried mud.  
  
“My-my supplies! I left it in the clearing! Back with the flower that looks like angel wings! I swear, just look in the--” you screamed as the thorns were retracted and the vines wrapped completely around your legs, lifting you up. Embarrassed, you held your dress up, face flaring bright red.  
  
“I’m bringing you,” he growled as his vine began to carry you behind him. You hung there, holding your dress in place as blood ran down your leg, causing an almost tickling sensation. What else could you do? The flower creature had a good hold on your legs, and you didn’t have anything to cut yourself down with.  
  
“The clearing should be just--” you began, causing him to tighten his vines. Being upside down plus restricted was caused the circulation to be cut off.  
  
“I didn’t tell you to talk,” Well, he’s a bossy one. You thought to yourself as you bit your lip. You wiggled your leg just a little, trying to get the circulation to your leg to move again. “Don’t move!” he yelled, tightening his vine, causing you to groan.  
  
“Please! It's too tight, you’re cutting off my circulation!” you hissed in pain.  
  
"Deal with it," he growled as the clearing came into view. He made a beeline for the basket of clay that sat abandoned beside the flower. You could hear him hum in thought as he made his way over to it. "Show me." Was all he said as he dropped you onto the dirt. You hissed in pain as you got up on shaky legs. You were going to have to bandage yourself up once you got home.  
  
Slowly you made your way back to where you were originally sitting, picking up your clay. You cast a quick glance at the monstrosity watching you before you began to try and shape one of the petals once more. Your hands were shaking like crazy, terrified to anger the deadly flora again.  
  
Slowly you began to relax again, as you lost yourself in your sculpting, humming a song to yourself. You were so close to finishing, only two petals left. You just had to--  
  
"Fine." You jumped and looked towards the source of the single word. He was still here? He had been so quiet, you had thought he left.  
  
"F-fine?" You stammered. What was fine? Your sculpture? You did work on it very hard, you thought it was more than fine.  
  
"Yes, fine, you can borrow one of my daisies." Your face lit up. Really!? He'd let you borrow one!? "But you have to return him in two days!" His eyes turned to slits as he glared at you, as a little Daisy came running into the clearing. Two days!? That wasn't enough time! Not to do the little guy justice! You nodded anyway, not wanting to feel any more of his wrath. You watched as the small thing crawled into your basket and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Wait… what does he eat? Do I need to get him any--"  
  
"He's a fucking flower. What do you think he needs?" You cringed at the unnecessarily strong language.  
  
"Okay, okay…" you looked at the Daisy. This shouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Now finish what you're doing and get the hell out of my forest." With that command, the angry flower was gone.  
  
An hour later you were back at your shop, the Daisy holding your finished sculpture in his arms. He was such a sweet little thing, he had even helped you clean up. How he belonged to such a mean creature was beyond you.  
  
Walking in you wave to the only worker you had, a kind boy named Vincent.  
  
"Welcome back, (Y/n)-- what the hell happened to your legs!?" He bellowed as he ran around the counter.  
  
"Nothing too important… just some murderous flora. Mind getting the first aid kit? I'm gonna sit in the back." you winced slightly with each step, your dress rubbing the unnatural holes in your legs.  
  
Within moments you sat down at your workstation and sat the basket containing your latest work and the daisy down. “We’ll get you settled in just a few minutes, okay?” You smiled, patting him gently on his… head? The center of his flower! That was his head, that was what you would consider his head. He made a small noise of happiness before your friend came in with the first aid kit.  
  
“Here you are, (Y/n),” he said, walking over to you, kneeling down. “Lift your skirt a little. You can tell me all about what happened while I bandage you up.” You nodded and pulled your skirt up, just enough for the wounds on your legs to show.  
  
“Well, long story short,” you winced as he dabbed some antiseptic on a few of the wounds, ”I went to my usual spot, ya know? To try and make that flower I told you about.” You watched as he carefully bandaged you up. “But while I was making it, one of these fellows fell out of the bush! When I saw it I wanted to make a sculpture of it, so I chased it.” you looked at the daisy before sighing. “While I chased it, I tripped and fell. Then when I went to get up my legs were bound to the ground! When I noticed it this voice came from the trees and asked me what I was doing! I was scared shitless, so I couldn’t answer it. When I didn’t answer the owner of the voice came through and it was this giant flower! A Carnation, to be exact! He was big and scary, and he was angry! I thought I was going to die!” Vincent raised an eyebrow as if to tell you that you were overreacting. “I’m not kidding! I thought I was going to die! He had this horrible aura around him like he had killed people before, and he was ready to kill me!” you looked at your unbandaged leg, as he moved away from the bandaged one. “I really did think he was going to kill me… especially when he began to dig his thorns into my legs!” you shuddered, remembering the piercing feeling. “He was a horrible creature… I have to return the Daisy in two days… after that, I’m not going back into that forest at all.” You had already resolved yourself to that. No way were you risking running into that thing again.  
  
Vincent listened intently as you told him your tale. In all honesty, it sounded more like you had run into a nest of wasps, and were too embarrassed to admit it. He’d let you have this, pretend he believes you.  
  
Two days later you were walking in the forest, your daisy friend in your arms. You had grown to enjoy the little one’s company. He was a perfect model and would stay totally still for you when needed. Any time you were working on something different he’d run around, bringing you things you needed. Food, water, something for your back, etc. It had even changed your bandages once. It was nice having a little runner. You were going to miss him.  
  
“Okay,” you looked down at him. “Where’s that monster of an owner of yours?” you asked, knowing it would never be able to answer you. You sighed and continued to walk. “I guess if it wants you, it’ll come and find us.” It felt weird calling the bigger creature an “it” but you weren’t even sure if it could have a gender. It sounded male, right?  
  
That doesn’t matter, you guess… After today you were never going to see it again.  
  
“Fucking finally,” a familiar voice growled from the shadows. You stopped, turning towards the source of the voice. “I thought I’d have to come and kill you.” He didn’t have to sound so disappointed.  
  
“You told me two days,” you bent and sat the daisy down, “and the sun has been up only a few hours on the second day. I kept my word.” the daisy ran off behind the giant carnation flower. He narrowed his eyes at you. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few orders I need to finish today.” You nodded curtly before turning away.  
  
“Hold it, little girl.” you stopped as you felt a vine slide around your ankle and up your leg. “I see you bandaged your leg.” you looked at him, silently, and shook the vine off.  
  
“Of course. I’d rather not lose my legs because some plant couldn’t keep its temper.” You heard the flower growl before the vine returned to your ankle, tightening around it. You winced and looked down, you couldn’t shake this one off.  
  
“I’d watch that mouth of yours, human.” you were suddenly jerked backward, causing your body to fall face first into the dirt, as you were dragged against the ground and to it.  
  
“You know; I have a name!” you hissed as you rolled onto your back, staring at the looming figure.  
  
“And so do I, yet you keep calling me ’monster’ and ‘it’,” he growled. You looked away. He wasn’t wrong.  
  
“I wouldn’t call you a monster if you didn’t act like it! Besides, how am I supposed to call you by your name when you never even introduced yourself!”  
  
You had learned his name that day. It was Cagney. Cagney the Carnation. You figured it was fitting, the alliteration was kind of fun to say out loud. Not that you would admit it to him.  
  
“Hey, Vincent, here’s the latest batch of pygmy jasmine!” you smiled as you walked through the door that separated the shop. “I say scatter them around--” you stopped as you stared at a small creature in the shop door. “Daisy, what the hell are you doing here?” you asked setting the clay flowers on the counter. Your worker quickly grabbed them for you.  
  
“I was about to come to the back and get you. It just showed up out of nowhere,” he said, beginning to place the small flowers with others, as you had suggested. You stared at daisy before walking over and picking him up.  
  
“That’s unusual,” you hummed, looking it over. “It looks like everything is okay with him.” you shrugged and walked towards the back. “Did you get tired of mean ol’ Cagney?” you giggled lightly, “I’m not surprised. He’s such a brute, let’s get you some nice spring water.” Vincent watched you, an eyebrow raised. You were treating the sentient flower like it was a little pet.  
  
Before you could reach the door to the back the shop the daisy wiggled out of your grasp and ran back to the door. You looked at Vincent, who simply shrugged. Furrowing your eyebrows you followed the daisy, who ran to the door and used its small, child like hands, to hit the door. You giggled and opened the door, watching as it dashed out. You shrugged and let the door close, before turning away.  
  
The sound of something light hitting the door caused you to turn back towards it, looking at the daisy. You opened the door once more and looked at it. “You’re as bad as a cat; in and out, in and out,” you rolled your eyes. The daisy huffed before pulling on your dress. You sighed, feeling like a dumbass, “You want me to follow you, huh?” you looked back at Vincent, “I’ll be back shortly. There’s a batch of flowers in the kiln, take them out when the alarm goes off.” Vincent nodded, waving you off.  
  
Within a few minutes, you were walking through the forest, following the flower. You had to tie your dress up to prevent it from snagging and tripping you.  
  
“Took you long enough to get here!” roared a voice as you stepped into a clearing. Your eyes bulged out of your head, staring at the garden that laid before you. It was massive, full of many flowers you didn’t even know existed. You ignored Cagney as you ogled the magnificent collection of flowers. “Hey! It’s rude to ignore the host when you’re in their home, dumbass!” You stopped and looked at Cagney.  
  
“Why’d Daisy bring me here?” you asked, crossing your arms, “I was in the middle of something important.”  
  
“Oh, yes, playing with your blocks of glorified mud,” Cagney made his way over to you, wrapping a few vines around you gently. You raised an eyebrow, noticing his strange demeanor. He was acting sweet, actually, he looked sweet, too. His eyes were wide with almost innocence. “It’s better here, anyway.” you frowned, rolling your eyes. “Just look at my garden, I bet you’re dying to--” he stopped, his eyes narrowing, “Where the hell is your clay?” he turned towards the daisy, “I told you to bring her and her clay!”  
  
“You know, he can’t exactly communicate with me,” you defended the little guy, “not like I carry my clay everywhere.” you felt the vines move, pulling you towards a certain pocket of flowers.  
  
“Whatever, just come over and sit,” you followed, not wanting to be dragged like before, and sat down. Cagney followed closely behind, studying you. “Your hair should be down,” he commanded as another vine came up and broke the hair band that held your hair back.  
  
“Hey! You could at least give me the chance to untie it myself!” you hissed at him as he came around to your line of vision.  
  
“You’re too slow,” he smirked. You stared at him, “what?”  
  
“You’re acting weird, and I’m not sure if I like it or not,” you explained. Cagney’s eyes narrowed at you, you paled. “I-I’m not complaining! I like it, I like it,” you tried to recover. Cagney rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up and just enjoy the damn flowers, idiot.”  
  
You stayed with him for a few hours, talking about little things. Cagney told you about his flowers, telling you their names, how to take care of them, even what they preferred to talk about. Not that you would understand anything they would tell you.  
  
Life continued like that, Daisy coming to fetch you any time Cagney was feeling lonely. Which was very often.  
  
“Sorry I’m so late, Cagney,” you said as you made your way into the clearing, “I got super held up.” You managed to be a few hours late, but you had a good reason! There was a large order you had sworn to hand deliver that day, and it had taken a lot longer than you had suspected.  
  
As soon as your whole body was visible six large vines shot out and seized you, wrapping around your ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. Five of the six tightened to an almost painful point.  
  
“Where the hell have you been? I sent for you this fucking morning!” you winced as Cagney popped up in front of you, a glare firmly placed on his oversized visage. “When I send for you, you’re to come immediately! Do you understand?”  
  
“Cagney, this hurts!” you struggled against the vines. “Let go!” Cagney hadn’t grabbed you like this since your first meeting, every other time hadn’t been gentle so to say, but he never tightened them like this.  
  
“No! You didn’t listen, you never listen!” what the hell was he talking about? You listened to him all the time. Any time he sent for you you’d drop everything and go to him. When he told you to keep your hair down, you’d take your hair out of its ponytail anytime you’d come to visit. When he told you to stop wearing browns and darker colours, you would change your clothes before following the Daisy. Everything he said you did, out of fear of this exact thing. He could kill you no problem, especially like this. “Maybe I need to teach you who you belong to, (Y/n.)” You looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
What the hell did he mean “belong” to? You looked at him, a mix of confusion, fear, and irritation swirling in them.  
  
“Yes, that’s exactly it,” another vine appeared, sliding up your leg and pushing your dress up.  
  
“Cagney, what the hell do you think--” you gasped as the vine encircling your neck tightened.  
  
“I didn’t say to speak!” he hissed at you. You whimpered but fell silent. “I’ve told you about all the flowers in my garden, but I haven’t told you anything about me, have I little girl?” you wiggled around, trying to shake off the encroaching vines. “You know how most flowers reproduce, but you don’t know about me. You don’t know how you’ve made me feel since that first fucking day.” You gasped and wiggled your hips as you felt a vine rub your flower through your panties. “You’d think being a flower would prevent me from feeling these fucking feelings, wouldn’t you? Well, you would be thinking wrong.” You pulled your knees as close together as you could manage, but it was no use, his vines kept your legs spread as far as they would go. “I’ve been a patient flower, (Y/n), I’ve let you return to your life every time, despite wanting to keep you here!” You winced, feeling your panties snap as the vine pulled them to their limits. “But that’s going to change, today.”  
  
You could hear him cackle as his vine rubbed your entrance. “When I’m done with you, you’re going to be begging me to stay.” He smirked as he could feel your natural juices coat the vine. You bit your lip, trying to bite back a moan. “Give in, (Y/n), your body’s already begging for it,” he purred as another vine slid up your dress and to your breast, giving them a harsh squeeze. The sudden action eliciting a loud moan from your lips.  
  
“C-Cagney,” you whined, “Please! This isn’t right!” you tried to reason with not just him, but yourself, too. It felt amazing like he had done something similar before but still wasn’t right. First off he’s a fucking flower! Second, you weren’t together or anything! You were afraid of this creature, not attracted to him. Your brain was telling you to get out of there, but your body was begging for him to continue.  
  
“Shut up and enjoy it, (Y/n)” slowly and carefully the flower began to push his vine into your warmth. Your eyes went wide as you began to struggle harder against the vines, as you felt the foreign appendage violate you.  
  
This was not how you expected to lose your virginity.  
  
That night Cagney didn’t let up until the early hours of the morning. You honestly didn’t think he’d let you leave, but he did, albeit hesitant. You had all but crawled to your shop and collapsed right there, leaving your unconscious body to be found by Vincent, who quickly took you up to your loft. He quickly did what he could to make you comfortable, before opening the shop as usual.  
  
He was such a great friend.  
  
Two days later you were finally feeling well enough to get back to work. Your body going through the normal motions. Make flowers, set them to the side, throw a bunch into the kiln, take them out and let cool, then repeat. It was a good thing your body knew what to do because your brain sure didn’t. You couldn’t help but be distracted; what were you going to do if Cagney summoned you again? What if you went back and he decides to make you stay? What if he defiles you again? Just the thought of going back made you shake.  
  
You didn’t have long to think about it; that night as you were closing up shop Daisy appeared behind you, head tilted. He almost looked regretful. Could he actually be feeling bad for you? Or was he just sensing how you felt?  
  
You followed him back to Cagney, on shaky legs. What was going to happen when you got to the clearing?  
  
It didn’t take long for you to find out what. Only a few minutes later you appeared in the clearing, a light coloured sundress on, bandages around your wrists, ankles, and even your neck. You felt so beaten and broken. Cagney smiled at you as one of his leaves turned into a hand, so he could wrap it around your waist and pull you closer to his stalk.  
  
“You came back, just like a good girl.” he purred as he buried his face in your hair, his long pointed nose tickling your shoulder. You just stood there, stiff as a board. “What? Not going to say anything, (Y/n)?” he pulled away and asked.  
  
“I didn’t exactly have a choice, did I?” you asked, avoiding eye contact. You could hear him hum in thought.  
  
“No, not really.” he pulled you towards a bed of flowers and pushed you into a sitting position. You sat obediently in a kneeling position, feeling his vines wrap around your legs, forcing you to stay down. Woh, that was a blast from the past. You couldn’t help but remember how you felt back then. You were terrified he’d murder you, now you were afraid of him for other reasons. Every small touch sent a jolt of terror up your spine. You did your best to distract yourself with the flowers around your person, but his constant presence, the light touch of his hand over your leg was a constant reminder of what he did to you.  
  
“Now you see, (Y/n)? You’re mine, and you always will be. You’ll always come to me when I call for you, right?” You couldn’t do much but nod. This thing knew where you worked and lived, there was no disobeying it. Not right now, at least. If you could save up enough money, you could move over to the next isle and be free of this thing.  
  
“You’re mine, (Y/n), and you always will be.”  
  
The next morning you ran home, you had accidentally fallen asleep in Cagney’s garden and had slept longer than usual, you needed to open the shop back up!  
  
“Hey, (Y/n),” your eyes widened in pure shock when you saw Vincent behind the counter, lazily flipping through a magazine. “Good to see you made it back,” he smiled at you before straightening up.  
  
“Vincent! How did you…?”  
  
“You gave me a key like a month after hiring me,” he held up his keychain by the key you had given him. “Good thing, too, because twenty minutes after opening up, a strange man came by with a large request.” Vincent held up a piece of paper, one you recognized as your order form.  
  
“Strange man, you say?” you asked, walking over and taking the order form. “Vincent, you realize this is impossible, right?” you looked at him. “Literally impossible.”  
  
“He said they’ll triple the pay, AND if you really need the help, he’d send you one helper from the casino,” You stared at the order form for a few moments before resigning yourself to a sigh.  
  
“We don’t have much of a choice, now, do we?” triple the pay of an order this large? That could pay for you to move in just one go! “I’ll be in the back, you can contact Mr…” your eyes roamed to the bottom of the paper, “Mr. King Dice? And tell him I will gladly take that help he offered.” Who would have thought your luck would turn around this quickly?  
  
“(Y/n), that daisy is at the door!” you groaned and looked at your collection of flowers you had done, which was nowhere near the number it needed to be.  
  
“Let him into the shop and heard him back here for me, would you?” you yelled to him as you got up and washed your hands. “I can’t be wasting my time by visiting that monster,” you growled to yourself as the daisy came into the room, looking between you and the demon that was helping you. “Hey there, little buddy,” hopefully it didn’t just hear you call Cagney a monster. “I can’t make it there right now,” you explained as you wrote a quick, frantic, note to Cagney. “This order I got in yesterday is really large and is due in just a few days. So I don’t have time to play games.” you quickly handed the note down to the daisy and held the door open. “Give him that for me, would you?” The daisy looked at the note before looking up at you. “Come on, Daisy, I don’t have the time for this,” You hissed before picking him up and walking him outside yourself, gently setting him down. “Tell him I’ll visit when I have free time,” you said before closing the door on the flower.  
  
You were surprised, in all honesty, that you got away with that. Two days later you were still locked in your back room, making those flowers. Surprisingly you were very close to finishing, and you were very excited. As soon as you were paid you were going to pay Vincent and start looking for a nice home on the next isle over.  
  
Just a few more dozen to go.  
  
“Ah… (Y/n)... you have a visitor!” You groaned, looking up from the rose you were finishing off.  
  
“If it’s daisy again, send him away! Tell him I’ll visit in a day or two, or something.” Really, you weren’t planning on visiting at all, but anything to get his flower to go away.  
  
“No, (Y/n), you’ll wanna come and see this,” you growled, setting down the rose.  
  
“Vincent, you know I don’t have time for this,” you slammed open the door that separated the rooms. “V-Vincent?” To your horror, the room was filled with thick green vines, moving like snakes as they crept through your shop. “Vincent!? Where are you!?”  
  
“Up here, (Y/n),” a terrifyingly familiar voice growled. Your chest tightened as you refused to look up. Fuck, no no no, Cagney hates being in town, that’s why he lived in the forest. He couldn’t be here, you were just hallucinating. Maybe you overworked yourself and passed out, this was just a fever dream. You closed your eyes, willing yourself to wake up, only to open them once more when you felt something warm and wet drip onto your shoulder. You turned your head to find something dark seeping into the fabric of your dress. Another droplet fell, then another.  
  
Unable to resist the curiosity you tilted your head up. Only to be met with Vincent’s horrified face, as hundreds of thorns dug into his flesh.  
  
“Vincent!” you screamed. “Vincent, it’s okay! I’m gonna get you down!” was he still conscious? That many thorns would surely cause you to pass out from the pain. You looked around for something to cut him down with, only for two vines to shoot out and grab your wrists.  
  
“What did I tell you before, (Y/n)? You are mine! You come to me when I summon you!” you screamed as your arms were brought up, above your head, and you were lifted off the ground. “I warned you, and yet you dared to send my daisy back to me with a pathetic little note!?” Cagney’s face appeared in front of you, eyes wild with murderous intent. “I warned you, my little Petunia,” you struggled until you saw the vines bring Vincent into full view. He was bloody, the look in his eyes vacant, as if he was barely conscious. “I warned you, I told you that you belong to me, but I guess you need to be shown just what I can do.”  
  
“Cagney, please! I’m sorry! I just wanted to get this order done!” you frantically searched your brain for a reason, anything that would get him to believe you. “I-I wanted to get this order done as quickly as possible! That way… that way I wouldn’t have anything to worry about so I could… So I could spend more time with you!” yeah, that’s it… “I-I was planning on surprising you! I was going to get some camping gear! A-And camp out at your garden with you for a little while!” Cagney eyed you up and down. Your fear soaked features gave him a surprising pleasure.  
  
“My little Petunia’s trying to lie to me, and I don’t like it.” he sneered. You shook. “But that’s going to change soon.” You watched in horror as the vines encircling Vincent constricted and moved around him.  
  
“C-Cagney, please, please! I’ll come back, I swear!” you begged, watching as more vines came and twisted around each other, coming to a dangerous point.  
  
“Oh, you’ll be coming back, you’ll be coming back tonight!” he growled.  
  
You screamed as you watched the pointed of the vines convulged and lunged, forcing their way into Vincent’s mouth and through the back of his skull. “You’ll be coming back with me, right now.” He laughed and slithered his way out of the shop, you close behind as you wail loudly in despair. “I’m going to show you just how monstrous I can be, little flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments!<3 I feed off of them and they're what keep me writing <3


End file.
